Collection of Snippets
by CsillaDream
Summary: A breeding ground for the Laven plot bunnies - expect drabbles, random bouts of dialogue and above all: laven!
1. Walls

**Csilla: These are just gonna be various short scenes/random oneshots/etc**

**I'm going to likely be making this for all the ships (graysu/laven/kukamu - and maybe rinren)**

**need to empty some space ;-;**

**&get my butt writing what I NEED to write not what my brain FEELS like writing! D8**

( - - - - )

/ ...sometimes goodbye is a second chance... /

The sun was shining brightly, reflecting the positive atmosphere that seemed to take shape above a certain high school located in England; students' laughter (save for one who did not indulge in such) and chatter could be heard bouncing off every inch of the courtyard, even in the early morning it made the school seem like a close-knit community. Or at least that's how it seemed to the mob of snowy-white that been gathering unwanted attention since his arrival barely a hour ago.

Allen Walker had expected such behavior - his last school had been no different! The moment he entered until the moment he transferred out, students seemed to spread gossip about him - Or so it felt like they did. No one had ever bothered really getting to know him, which always ended up in another piece of his life being covered up. He had learned, in his previous schools, that it was pointless to hide his unnatural hair color from his peers using a wig or hair dye but after his first transfer: the scar that adorned his face was covered up with make-up any time he left his house. Don't judge. He kept his bangs long enough to hide the outline of it from wandering eyes.

With his backpack slung over one shoulder, he quickly entered his ninth new school before anyone could speak to him (not that he expected any of them to) without realizing that one owner within all the eyes watching him was one held mild curiosity and a dash of warmth. The short white-haired teen inhaled deeply before exhaling as he knocked politely on the door to the principal's office.

Komui Lee

The black lettering beside the door looked newly posted, surprising since it was almost the middle of the school year; this would be the second principal he would be introducing himself as a junior. The door opened and a tall man with glasses appeared holding a mug with... was that a bunny on it?

Pushing aside the thought, he introduced himself earning a small smile from the older man, "Nice to meet you Mr. Walker~ I am Komui Lee! Principal of Black Order Academy! I hope our students were welcoming when you arrived~"

Looking to the side, Allen's expression practically screamed 'NOT EXACTLY' before it was covered with a flawless poker-face as he replied weakly, "Yeah... everyone was really nice,"

Luckily the principal changed topic: "So since we're still waiting for your previous high school to transfer over your transcript... we're going to have to put you temporarily into most of the classes the rest of the juniors are taking but on a more positive note - I was able to put you into one of the classes that we spoke about over the phone," holding out a mint-green sheet of paper, which Allen slowly grabbed before glancing over the classes.

Trigonometry and Statistics - taken and passed last year

Psychology

Chemistry - taken and passed in ninth grade

English 11

Nutrition

Silver eyes narrowed at the word 'psychology'; he hated the word, he could careless why people did the things they did - having an understanding of it won't help change anything. Won't help him get rid of the adulterous man that was previously his guardian before Allen emancipated himself a year and a half ago... Won't stop the man from finding him and asking him for money to pay off his massive amount of debt... Won't help bring- Shaking his head, a small wave of regret washed over him before he mentally thanked himself for stopping his thoughts in time. At least he was able to get into Nutrition, the thought of being around food for a whole class was too good to pass up!

"I'll walk you to your first class though you might have to ask one of your classmates to show you to your next class... but I'm sure none will mind~" Komui lead the poker-faced teen out of the office and into the hall, which held a presences of students formerly being in it, then down the hall before turning down a corridor to their right and finally coming to a stop outside of a room labeled '215'.

"Here we are," Opening the door Komui stepped inside greeting the teacher, who was looking over at them in curiosity of the disruption they had caused.

The stares from all his new classmates found their way straight on him (and hair, no doubt) the moment he entered the room; stayed after he introduced himself; kept them glued as he went to take an empty seat before finally moving away when the class went on. Sinking in his seat, Allen didn't bother paying attention - he had already taken and passed Trigonometry last year. His hands kept themselves hidden in his uniform's blazer to avoid eyes wandering over to the bandages that were wrapped around his whole left arm. Another piece he had decided hiding after several experiences - the gauze worked last time and with the weather cooling, he wouldn't have to worry about sweating in long-sleeve shirts for a while. As expected none of his classmates spoke to him but as he mentally noted: 'probably too busy gossiping about me again...'

A bell rung breaking through his internal struggles, he followed as everyone around him stood up with their stuff and headed off to their next class; not wanting to start a conversation with a fellow student, he decided just to ask the teacher to point him in the direction of his next class.

"Oh, your psych class is actually right down the hall... just go left when you leave here and room 256 is on your right..." She explained; he hadn't actually bothered learning her name since he wouldn't likely be here that long.

He had figured the distance between the two classes would be enough that he could come up with a new short lie to tell a teacher if they asked him that dreaded question: 'so tell us about yourself' but as he noticed the numbers on his right counting down from 260 - he knew he'd might have to make it up on the fly. And that's exactly what he had to do; entering his psychology class, the teacher asked him if he wouldn't mind telling them about himself.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker... I just transferred here from," pausing as he tried to come up with something, "Japan" His eyes swept across the classroom before surprisingly getting stopped by a vivid mint-green color - a male with wild red hair, that sickly reminded him of his previous guardian, wearing a black eye patch over his right eye and yet sat and stared at him with mild curiosity and a dash of unnerving warmth.

The teacher sensing that he wasn't likely to continue on, pointed to an empty seat he could have - right in front of the redhead that continued to watch him with curiosity as he walked to his new seat. Allen deducted the only reason for the curiosity was his hair so he ignored it and concentrated on taking notes. Or at least he did his very very best to - halfway through class feelings of his hair being touched prompted him to turn around and glare at the culprit, who merely grinned a 'yup-i-did-it' grin in response.

Allen turned back and continued taking notes while mentally noting, 'I should make an attempt to avoid him as much as possible'; he was beginning to feel a little relief that he would never have to speak with the weirdo behind him since Psychology class seemed to be only notes and class discussions. Until the last twenty minutes of class when the teacher said, "Get into your groups and if someone wouldn't mind-"

"We'll take him!" A loud voice from behind him interrupted their teacher making Allen's head turn to see that grin again; sighing in defeat, he accepted his fate that he would have to speak to the weirdo behind him.

The duo was soon joined by two other students: a girl with really short hair and a boy with blonde hair. The two were immediately introduced by the loud redhead, "This is Lenalee," pointing to the girl who smiled at Allen, "And the boy beside her is Bak," the boy merely nodded his head as a greeting, "and of course, I'm Lavi"

Seeing no reason to introduce himself to the trio (he had just done so in front of the whole class), Allen sat quietly and watched the other two began talking: "So Allen, where in Japan are you from?" Lenalee asked as both boys appeared to be copying answers off her paper.

"Edo,"

"Wow! I've been there before," Lavi beamed with a bright smile that was soon pulled by the annoyed girl beside him, "Where haven't you been?"

With his cheek still being pulled upon, the redhead muttered: "Sowwy... my gwamps... dwagged me, I sweaaaaawww" and the girl released his cheek.

"...we should probably explain what we're doing..." Hearing a third voice spooked the white-haired teen, who had almost forgotten that there was another person in the group; Bak sighed when the other two gave him a curious look: "We're studying Freud's Psychoanalytic theory..." His statement directed at the white-haired teen, who mentally noted 'Like I give a rat's ass' while giving his perfected poker-face.

Idly jotting down answers while the trio talked, Allen refused to join in their discussion even after the redhead tried countless times to get him to; the class passed by quicker than the short male thought it would. He had just finished copying the answers when he saw everyone starting to pack their stuff up, waiting for the bell to ring - he copied their actions up to a point.

"So what class do you have next?" A whisper entered his ear right before the bell rung; Allen sighed, "Chemistry..."

"Awesome! I'll take you there since my class is nearby," Apparently Allen would not be able to get rid of the annoying redhead just yet.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: I have no idea where to take this but words kept vomiting onto the page... hopefully this weekend when the boyfriend comes home from college for the weekend, we can discuss getting everything that's on hiatus back to 'on-going' with new chapters ;w;**

**Ideas/threatstogetmyassfocused/ anything at all, don't be afraid to say it in a review... it makes exhaustion leave my body ;w;**


	2. Poison

The familiar numbing liquid burned as it went down his throat; exhaling slowly, he could feel his heart beating against his chest. His lungs release the air they had gathered. And his whole body unwinding from all the troubles that were bothering him. He knew there were better ways to relax after a hard day but these days, the only thing that could ease him was the poison he drank every night. The poison he was currently drinking.

His mood during the daytime did very little to bring him up - the anger and frustrations he felt only seemed to promote making it through the day with a fake smile until he was home-safe drinking his poison. Alone. What a horrible word. It felt like no else but you cared. Or worse no one cared about you. The former seemed to be at the forefront and the latter making its appearance every now and again. Another feeling was harder to explain to those closest to him. The young adult felt like he wasn't himself - he was there but not _there_.

It made little sense to him; another sip had the numbing burning liquid sliding down his throat once more, it was then that his roommate. His boyfriend came into the room, shouldering his messenger bag and looking beyond exhausted. No doubt from his 'school-work' double he would had every Monday and Wednesday. Tomorrow, Thursday, he would only have work and would come home less drained.

He watched as his boyfriend's sole green eye traveled from him and onto the bottle of poison in his hand before sighing, "Another?" in disbelief.

Silver pools looked down in defeat; he was partially ashamed of how bothered he was and how much he seemed to rely on the poison. Argumentatively, he could retort that this poison wouldn't kill him - it would only make living a little easier but he knew. Knew how much his boyfriend wanted to be there for him even though they both knew how busy the redhead was.

Taking another swig of the numbing poison was the snow-haired adult's only response, which received another sigh before the redhead dropped his bag on the floor and proceeded to remove his shoes.

* * *

**Csilla: I'm not sure what made me write this... I think. THINK. it was because I was leisurely drinking (quite often) shortly after my stepdad died this past January and my boyfriend made a comment that I was drinking more often than I normally did...**

**I like this scene... Anyone think I should write a fic with this scene in it? Any ideas/prompts would be helpful xD**


End file.
